He Knew
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: COMPLETELY CHANGED! PLEASE READ AGAIN! Harry notices his wife has been acting strange. he can't help but wonder why. But when he realises, Its too late his wife is already gone. ONE SHOT! please read give it a try. it has a different ending now.


**_Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. _**

**_Probably._**

**_A/N: all my reveiws said the ending was unrealisitic hopefully the changes are better now. Read and tell me what you think._**

He knew. He started noticing a few weeks ago now . Now he thought back he realised it must have been going on for ages. It was the clues that he had noticed:

She had started signing cheques and things as Ginny Weasley again instead of Weasley-Potter. She claimed that the Potter part had caused to many people to stare and ask questions. Said it made her uncomfortable He understood that he knew people done it to him enough.

Then she stopped saying 'I love you' . She only said 'right back at you' or 'me too' when he said it to her. Then she didn't say anything at all just nodded or removed her eyes from his gaze

Then she started wearing a new ring on her right ring finger. He knew it was expensive. That was obvious it was white gold with both a ruby and emerald intertwined. She continuously twisted and looked at it like she did with her wedding ring when they were first married. But what confused him more was the fact that the ring was to expensive to have been bought out of her wages and there was no substantial withdrawal from there joint account. But she still insisted she had bought it herself.

The fourth clue was when she 'lost' her wedding and engagement rings, claiming she had taken them off at work and couldn't remember when she had left them, so as a comprise she put her new ring on her left hand 'so it showed everyone who she belonged to' he told her he could find them using the location charm on the wedding ring. She had flipped then asking why he didn't trust her and why he felt the need to track her. She commanded him to take the tracker off and then he could sleep in the spare room. That was four mouths ago and he was still sleeping in the bloody spare room. Damn that woman but back to his list.

The fifth clue came the about two weeks ago. He was trying to remember what the piece of paper she had made him sign just before she lost her wedding rings and started wearing that white gold thing on her ring finger. Some thing had jogged him memory about it. He had seen an identical paper this morning except the header read DIVORCE now he wasn't sure if the paper he had signed had read divorce also. He opened the door to find packed bags sitting in front of it. He stood there staring at them until she walked in the room.

'Harry, you said you wouldn't be back for a few weeks"

"I came home early, what are you doing with all these bags? Are you going on holiday or something?" Harry pointed at the bags on the floor. There was a least five, how long was she going on holiday for.

Ginny dropped the bag from her shoulder. She sighed. "Harry you might want to sit down." She led him into the living room, he sat down on the sofa and she perched on the coffee table opposite him.

"Would you like the truth or for me to lie to you?"

A look of bewilderment sat on his face. "The truth Ginny, obviously." She took a deep breath and placed her hands over his. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Honestly I didn't."

"What are you talking about Gin? Your scaring me now."

"About two months after we were married. I started having an affair. I fell in love with him, he asked me to marry him. I agreed. I tricked you into signing the divorce papers, you were so worried about work it was easy. When the decree absolute came through yesterday. We were married in a small ceremony this morning."

Harry pulled his hands away from hers. "I asked for the truth, Gin."

"I gave it to you Harry." he looked up into her eyes. When he saw there was nothing but truth in there. He hung his head, he practically mouthed the next word to the woman sitting next to him.

"Who?" then he heard the door open they both turned to see who had walked in.

"Malfoy, What are you doing her- No. Gin please no." tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry I really am. I never meant for any off this to happen. I swear." she was crying too.

Draco walked over to his wife. "I've collected your bags Ginny. We need to go." she sniffed and nodded. Harry couldn't look at either of them. "I thought you said he knew."

"I thought he did, Draco. I honestly did. I am sorry Harry."

Harry watched as the newly weds disapparated away. Malfoy with his arms around the woman he loved. Still loves.

He knew now anyway.


End file.
